I am the Prince of the Saiyans
by Kuramastrass
Summary: A character-exercise I did revolving around everyone's favorite DBZ anti-hero, Vegeta. He always calls himself the prince of the Saiyans. What is the reason behind it? He hates everyone and is always alone. He and the others have a little heart-to-heart.
1. Samara to Vegeta

**Okay, this wasn't the first DBZ fic. I wrote. But I'm too lazy to put up the other one. And plus, I like this one more. It's more... serious. Yeah. The other one's kinda... yeah. I like writing serious stuff better, but lately I've been writing the really weird, random stuff mostly...**

**So, anyhows, I don't own DragonBall Z.**

**If anyone wants to know, the narrator is my character, Samara. She's the sister of Raditz and Goku. She probably won't ever be in a fic. of her own, since I'm in this "avoid-writing OCs-unless-necessary" phase. But she was perfect for this.**

**This was actually meant to be a one-shot, but then it turned into a project. So, there are eight chapters after this. Every other chapter is from Vegeta's POV. The only chapter without a matching Vegeta chapter is the last one.**

**So, anyway, enjoy chapter one of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! There will be more DBZ-goodness coming from me shortly! And review, please? Please? Okay, thanks!**

I don't think you ever really got over your father's death, Vegeta.

I know it isn't the same for you as it was for me; I absolutely _adored_ my father. But even _Raditz_ looked up to our father Bardock to an extent. _All _of us looked up to our fathers.

You want to know why I think that?

I've been around you for a while now. We were both still young when Freiza destroyed our planet and killed our race... I've practically seen you grow up, just like _you've_ seen _me_ grow up.

And ever since I've known you, you've called yourself the prince of the Saiyans.

At first, of course, that was understandable. You were still young, not nearly old enough to be a king.

But it still went on over time.

You grew older... you grew more powerful. I watched that. You grew more arrogant, more prideful... but for us, they are the same thing. To be an arrogant Saiyan is to be a proud one.

Not much changed about you as you got older, Vegeta. Everything about you just got _stronger_. You grew in power, you grew more arrogant, you grew more proud. And also, I think, you grew more _bitter_.

The way you said it never changed. No matter what age I remember you at, the way you said what I think of as your catchphrase is exactly the same.

The _only_ thing about it that changed as time went on, like everything else about you, was that it sounded more arrogant... and bitter... and mocking... and proud every time you said it.

_"I am the prince of the Saiyans!"_

The sneer you wear on your face when you say it grows a little bigger each time.

_"I am the prince of the Saiyans!"_

But now that doesn't make much sense. Your father has been long dead, Vegeta. And you are no longer a child. By all rights, you are now the _king_ of the Saiyans.

Well... of the Saiyans that are left, anyway. You are the king of me, Kakkarot, and his little one, the half-child, Gohan.

Yet you still insist on announcing yourself as the prince of the Saiyans.

_"Don't you know who you are up against? I am the prince of the Saiyans!"_

No matter who it is, no matter what the situation is, that is how you introduce yourself.

And it's true that you have no heir... if you become the king of the Saiyans, there will be no one to replace you as prince. There will cease to be a prince of the Saiyans. But one doesn't need an heir to become king, Vegeta.

Or maybe you want to tell me that it's simply become _habit_ over the years, Vegeta. Tell me that, if you want. But we both know that if you do, you'll be lying to me.

Not that you're not above lying to me, of course. You are the prince of the Saiyans, and I am the low-level daughter of a low-level solider.

But you'll still be lying to _yourself_.

I know you still truly think of yourself as the prince of the Saiyans. You can't think of yourself as our king, because, in _your_ mind, your _father_ is still king. You haven't accepted his death quite yet.

Do you know how I know that?

_"I am the prince of the Saiyans!"_

Because I hear it in your voice every time you say those words, Vegeta. Every time you say those seven words, I hear a longing so deep that I want to cry again for the loss of my _own_ father.

_"I am the prince of the Saiyans!"_

- Kuramastrass -


	2. Vegeta to Samara

**Well, here's the second chapter of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans".**

**I don't own DBZ. I do own Samara, however; but that's a different story entirely.**

**Hmm... yeah. So, yeah. Enjoy chapter two of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! Read and review! Thanks!**

Don't talk about things you know nothing about, woman.

You think you have me all figured out. I know how you think; you think that all my problems, my personality – everything _about_ me – stems from my not having accepted the death of my father. That's why you began with that.

You claim that you hear it in my voice every time that I announce that I am the prince of the Saiyans.

Tell me, woman; how can you hear something that isn't there?

I am the prince of the Saiyans!

There is no longing – no _loss_ – in those words, Samara. I hate my father.

I've always hated my father. When I was younger, yes, I looked up to him – every Saiyan child does. But I still hated him.

I hate him because he was weak.

He allowed Freiza to rule us. He allowed us to be enslaved like the animals – stupid _monkeys_! – that Freiza said we are.

That word _still_ makes my blood boil, as I know it does yours. To any self-respecting Saiyan, that is the worst insult. Monkey! I am _not_ a monkey – I am a Saiyan _warrior_!

Kakkarot, however, takes the slur as some kind of twisted compliment.

My father was even so weak that he sold his heir to Freiza. You never knew _that_, did you? My father sold me to that monster, then did nothing to stop him as he destroyed our home world and our entire race.

Freiza spared me for _one_ purpose only: to further himself without any real work. His plan was to break me and turn me into one of his pet flunkies, like Zarbon and Dodoria. He would announce to the universe, "Look at how _strong_ I am – I killed the _entire Saiyan race_, and took their _king_ as my _captive_! I have _broken_ his _spirit_ and _pride_ and _dominated_ him _completely_!"

Would _any_ self-respecting Saiyan give a creature like Freiza _that_ sort of satisfaction?

I am the prince of the Saiyans!

The _prince_ of the Saiyans, a mere _boy_ – _quite_ the accomplishment, to be master of _that_.

I called myself the prince of the Saiyans because I was determined to defy Freiza at every chance, no matter how small the gesture was.

You say that I can't think of myself as the king of the Saiyans, because to me, my _father_ is still king.

I _never_ thought of my father as king, Samara. Not after the first day Freiza came to rule us. After allowing us to be enslaved, he no longer deserved the title.

I _hate_ my father – he was _weak_. I don't want his legacy. I don't want to fill his shoes. I don't need him, _or_ his title.

I _never_ needed him.

You say that I am rightfully the _king_ of the Saiyans – of the ones that are left. I am officially the king of you, Kakkarot, and his bastard half-Saiyan child.

I am the king of _nothing_.

Our race is dead – the Saiyans are a dying race. You are the only Saiyan female left – there is no way to save us.

You waste so much of your time on Kakkarot. You think that if you spend enough time on him, he can reclaim his lost instincts. You want to give him the formal Saiyan training that he never had – but _would_ have had. You seem to think that if Kakkarot has proper training, he can recover his Saiyan instincts, and our race can somehow be saved.

But how can you give him proper training when _he_ is the stronger one?

You think that I _care_ whether or not there continues to be a prince of the Saiyans? Do I _care_ that I have no son, no heir? Why would I _want_ to give this fate to another Saiyan – to let _him_ be the prince of a doomed, once great race?

You don't think that I changed much as I grew older. But the same is also true of _you_, Samara. Everything about _you_ also got stronger. You grew in power alongside Nappa, Raditz, and I – you grew more vain, you grew more arrogant. You grew more beautiful.

You grew more sentimental.

It's not _me_ that mourns the loss of my father; it's _you_. How many times have I heard you boast about him? He was Bardock, the low-level soldier who stood up to Freiza. He tried to save us; he knew what was going to happen. He had a chance to escape, but he stayed to face Freiza head-on. And he died for it.

I am the prince of the Saiyans!

I am the prince because I am not weak like my father was.

I am the prince to defy Freiza.

I am the prince doomed to be king of nothing.

I am the prince of the Saiyans!

- Kuramastrass -


	3. Kakkarot to Vegeta

**Okay. I'm happy that I have three reviews. (It's a sad, sad day when I'm happy over that.) So I am updating again.**

**Goku has a bit of a bone to pick with Vegeta, too. Let's see what he has to say.**

**I don't own DBZ. I own only Samara, who is briefly mentioned in the following chapter.**

**So, let's let the chapter speak for itself. As you may notice, what happened here is slightly different than what really happened. But who cares? When OCs are involved, things change.**

**Enjoy chapter three of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! Reviews make me happy like you wouldn't believe. You want to make me happy so I'll keep writing fanfiction, don't you? Don't you?**

My first real memory of a Saiyan was when my brother Raditz came to Earth. Samara was here first, but I guess Saiyan females act more like Earthlings than Saiyans. I think that's why we hit it off; she's capable of compassion.

I won't lie – Raditz was a really tough opponent. We almost didn't beat him; Piccolo ended up killing us both. It was a sacrifice I was willing to make – I would willingly die to keep Earth safe.

Then we learned that two more Saiyans were coming, both at least three times stronger than Raditz. For the first time, I had to train hard and try to live up to my Saiyan heritage.

Gohan, my half-Saiyan son, received his first training. He was only four, but we needed every fighter we could find.

I arrived late, but you'd decided to stop and wait for me. It had been so long since you'd had a worthwhile fight.

We all fought hard against the one you called Nappa. _You_ weren't fighting, _yet_ – we were a handful of humans, a Namekian, two low-level Saiyans, and a half-Saiyan child. Even _that_ outnumbered, Nappa _alone_ should have _easily_ been able to destroy us.

Most of us died in the attempt, but we held our own. Out of anger and frustration, you killed Nappa with one blow.

My question is: _Why?_

You've said that it was because he was weak. He was a strong warrior – I can't deny that. He should have easily crushed the three of us – Gohan, Samara, and me. But because he _couldn't_, he was a disgrace to our race. He was an embarrassment to the Saiyans.

But he was just that – a _Saiyan_.

He was one of us, Vegeta – yes, one of _us_. I know that you don't think of me as a Saiyan, even though my blood is as Saiyan as yours. I don't have most of our instincts – namely the killing instinct – but I _do_ have two of them: our pride and our arrogance.

There are only so many of us left, Vegeta. You say we are a doomed race. Every time you say that, do you remember that there is one less Saiyan because of you?

I can understand that it is the Saiyan way to kill. The stronger fighters have to get rid of the weaker ones, to make our race stronger. But there was no _need_ for him to die; with so few of us left, we couldn't afford to lose him.

If _any_ of us should have died that day, it should have been me. You should have killed _me_ that day, Vegeta.

Nappa was on _your_ side – I wasn't. I was against you, and I _never_ would have taken orders from you. I'm useless for rebuilding the Saiyan race – Samara, the only living female, is my sister.

So why did you kill Nappa and let _me_ live, Vegeta?

Why did you kill Nappa, the one with the Saiyan instinct? Why did you kill the Saiyan with the proper training, who was fighting for _you_? Why did you let the one you call Kakkarot live, when he was a low-level solider with no training?

Why did Kakkarot get to live when he had no respect for you, the prince of the Saiyans?

Why, on that day, did the Saiyan Nappa die in place of the Earthling Goku?

Why, Vegeta? Why?

- Kuramastrass -


	4. Vegeta to Kakkarot

**Woo! Chapter four, yeah!**

**I still don't own DBZ. No duh.**

**Hmm... yeah. I hope I did as good with this chapter as I did with chapter two. So, yes, this is another Vegeta chapter. Yay. I like Vegeta. More importantly, I like writing Vegeta and trying to figure him out. Maybe I should become a psychologist. Hmm...**

**Anyhow, enjoy chapter four of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! Review. Thanks. And can anyone guess who's next to have a heart-to-heart with Vegeta?**

Nappa was an idiot.

Ask your sister, Samara – she will tell you. Nappa was an idiot, and he was impulsive. He _was_ a Saiyan warrior, trained to follow orders – but a trained Saiyan idiot is _still _an idiot.

Nappa's stupidity and lack of forethought caused us problems on more than one occasion. You are quite familiar with the _last_ time – you were even _there_ for it. He ended our quest for the Dragonballs very effectively by killing the Namekian.

As you know, _without_ him, the Dragonballs are nothing more than useless bits of rock.

And he could not defeat the three of you. He was an elite warrior with an extensive list of successful missions, and to be bested by you three – a low-level Saiyan female, her poorly trained low-level Saiyan brother, and his half-Saiyan child with no real training – was simply _unacceptable_.

He was an embarrassment and he deserved to die.

I would have killed Nappa earlier, but he had _some_ use before we came to this planet. The idiot readily followed my orders and followed me blindly. He loved to show off his power – he was intimidating. He was a great piece of muscle to have behind me.

_Muscle_, Kakkarot – not brain.

That was the only reason I kept him around. We were a dying race already – the death of Nappa meant nothing.

Later, we joined together on Namek to fight against Freiza. Nappa would _never_ have fought against that bastard – the idiot would have thought we never stood a chance. Even orders and threats from the prince of the Saiyans wouldn't have frightened him into it. _You_, on the other hand, Kakkarot – you _readily_ fought him.

An improperly or ill-trained warrior is _always_ better than a highly-trained idiot.

I saw your potential that day. Though the plan _was_ to kill you, you were more valuable in my eyes than Nappa. I saw something no one else would have seen: the low-level solider with no Saiyan instinct had more potential than the elite warrior.

I snapped that day, Kakkarot. Not only had he ended our quest for the Dragonballs – for _immortality_ – by impulsively killing the creature that made them work, he also failed to win a fight in which he should have easily been the victor.

You say there was no need for Nappa to die, but there was also no need for him to continue _living_. Stupidity and impulsiveness renders _any_ training or instinct useless.

You say there is one less Saiyan because of me. Nappa was no _Saiyan_, Kakkarot. He was a stupid, impulsive, useless _monkey_. If anything, I did the universe a _favor_ by killing him.

And to be honest, Kakkarot, I was tired of putting up with Nappa. Sooner or later, I would have either killed him or sent him on a suicide mission. It was only a matter of time.

You think that Nappa died in your place. I don't think that's quite it, Kakkarot. _You_ continued to live and survive in _Nappa's_ place.

To answer your question, Kakkarot, that is why. That is why I killed Nappa that day instead of you, when he was the one fighting for me. Kakkarot, even though you had no respect for me as the prince of the Saiyans, you were more valuable than Nappa. You can be dense at times, but at least you aren't a _complete_ idiot.

Even if you have no Saiyan instinct and no proper training, at least _you_ aren't a _complete_ failure.

- Kuramastrass -


	5. Gohan to Vegeta

**This author's note is gonna be short 'cause I'm at my friend's and his spacebar is retarded.**

**I don't own DBZ.**

**Yes, this chapter is Gohan's. And it's the longest.**

**So, enjoy chapter five of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! Keep reviewing like you have been! Thanks much!**

Your coming to Earth really ruined my mom's plans for my life. You know she never wanted me to be a fighter.

She wanted me to be a scholar – so much so, that she wouldn't even let Dad _think_ about training me. She thought that training my mind rather than my body would get me farther in life. Being a scholar was much better – more _honorable_ – than being a fighter.

She failed to take into account the Saiyan half of my blood. Being a fighter – a Saiyan warrior – _is_ an honorable thing; isn't it, Vegeta? But my dad was always out training, so I was stuck at home with Mom. She forced upon me mountains of schoolbooks and began to home-school me before I was even out of diapers. She was determined to have me receive a PhD for my seventh birthday.

Her husband was already the greatest fighter on Earth, so I guess that's why she wanted her son to be the best scholar. Or maybe she didn't think that anyone – not even _me_ – could ever hope to reach Dad's level. She wanted to save me from that disappointment, the disappointment of trying and failing.

But, whatever _her_ reasons, _you_ were the reason I received my first training. For _that_, at least, I thank you, Vegeta.

You seem to think that I was a whiny brat that didn't want to fight. That wasn't it at all. I always wanted to be a fighter. I wanted to be a fighter and fight alongside my dad, ever since I was old enough to have a goal of my own.

Even _that_ young, I think I could sense what I was. I didn't have a name for it. I had no idea how to explain it. But _now_ I know the word for it.

_Saiyan._

Even as a half-Saiyan, I could feel the need to fight. I felt the need to train. It wasn't a _want_, it was a definite _need_.

But only _part_ of my blood is Saiyan. My mother was able to pretty easily smother any Saiyan instinct I might have had. And she did her task well. She molded me into the wimp that Piccolo kidnapped and brought to the desert to train.

Yes, Vegeta. I admit that I was a wimp. There's no denying that.

And I didn't mind the training. I was glad that I was _finally_ receiving _some_ kind of training, even if I was getting a late start. I was already four years old, almost five. Saiyans are supposed to start training at birth.

Piccolo did what he could for me; he trained me as well as possible. His training served as a pretty good foundation for my later training. But as you know, the _only_ fighter who can properly train a Saiyan is _another_ Saiyan. My dad was the only person who could have _really_ trained me. I think Piccolo sensed that, too, but he still did what he could for me.

It's not like my dad could have trained me then, anyway, since Piccolo killed him along with his brother Raditz.

You know that Piccolo was the one to train me to prepare for the arrival of you and Nappa; you saw me after those months of training, on the day that you finally arrived. You saw me and instantly recognized me for what I am: a half-Saiyan.

So why do you almost constantly mock me for not being strong enough, Vegeta?

For some reason, you seem to think that a half-Saiyan is stronger than a pure-blood Saiyan. That doesn't even make logical sense! I will admit that I have bursts of power that come from nowhere when I'm upset during a fight. But they've become weaker over time. I'm no longer capable of a huge burst of power like the one that helped to beat my Uncle Raditz, whatever the reason.

You also know that I started my training late, and that I didn't get it from my dad, the only person who could really understand and train me. I spent the first few years of life living easy, growing soft. Then, suddenly, I had to become a fighter.

I'm only _half _Saiyan, Vegeta. I'm nowhere near your level, and I have no hope of ever reaching it. I'm a half-Saiyan with unfit training, a half-Saiyan who began far too late.

You've seen me, with my books. You know I'm more scholar than fighter – my mother won out in the end. I still feel the need to train, and the need to fight, but I hardly act on those urges.

The urges are easier to ignore every day.

After all, I'm only half Saiyan, and my mother erased any instincts I had. Even _after_ beginning training, I never fully recovered them – the only Saiyan instinct I have any trace left of is the infamous Saiyan pride. That doesn't get you very far in a fight. Or, if it _does_, it's never helped _me_, anyway.

You criticize me at every opportunity while I fight. You call me lazy. You call me weak.

Do you even _remember _that I'm not a full-blood Saiyan, Vegeta? I don't even have a Saiyan name. Yet, you _treat_ me like one. You hold me up to the standards of one, and you expect me to reach the level of one.

I never understood why you're the prince of the Saiyans when your father is dead. But having heard it at least once a day since I've met you, I've learned to accept it. You call us a dying race. That's easier for me to accept; I understand that easily.

We're a dying race, but you're still arrogant. You still have that Saiyan pride. You're proud to be the prince of the Saiyans.

You're proud beyond _words_ to be a Saiyan.

Is that why I'm not good enough for you, Vegeta? Are you embarrassed to call me a part of your race? Do I humiliate you? Do you think that I am a disgrace?

Do I make you ashamed to be the prince of the Saiyans?

- Kuramastrass -


	6. Vegeta to Gohan

**Oi. I have the biggest freaking headache ever, my throat is sore as heck, it feels like it's a billion degrees, and I wanna take a nap.**

**And on top of all of that, I have to dissect a pig today and I don't own DBZ.**

**Yes. Here is chapter six, Vegeta to Gohan. And who will be next? Who knows? Who cares? Right now, I don't.**

**So, enjoy this Vegeta-chapter of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! I'm gonna go take a nap now, and if there were a billion new reviews when I woke up, that would make my life.**

You are something that should not exist.

Saiyans are arrogant and proud by nature. We also tend to be vain and conceited. If a planet's inhabitants were beings even remotely similar to us, and we found the females attractive, they were raped. Every single one of them.

The Saiyans are hated by every other race in the universe – the exception being Earthlings and perhaps Namekians. The only woman who would carry a Saiyan child is one of our own. If _another_ female found that she was carrying a Saiyan child – in the rare cases where they survived our onslaught – she would either commit suicide or kill the child once it was born.

You are something that should not exist. Yet, you do.

You are part Saiyan, Gohan. Even if you ignore the Saiyan half of your blood, it still exists. You can feel our Saiyan heritage coursing through your veins.

You wonder if you humiliate me, and if you make me ashamed to be what I am – the prince of the Saiyans. Yes, I _am_ embarrassed to call a weak, lazy, good-for-nothing like _you_ a _Saiyan_. You say you're more scholar than fighter, but you could be a fighter if you truly _wanted_ to be one.

You blame all your faults on others. Your mother made you start your training late and smothered your instincts. The Namekian trained you incorrectly. You think that claiming that you are only half Saiyan excuses you.

The fault lies with _you_, boy.

You are weak, and you are lazy. If you devoted _any_ time to training – even five _minutes_ – your strength would double by the end of a month.

You say that you have pride as a Saiyan, but how can that be when you refuse to train? Our pride comes from our strength, and our arrogance from our power.

You complain that I hold you up to the standards of a pure-blood Saiyan. You remind me that you aren't truly a Saiyan, since you also have Earthling blood. You say that it doesn't make any logical sense to think that a half-Saiyan is stronger than a than a full-blooded Saiyan.

I hold you up to those standards because I know that you could reach our level if you tried. But you refuse to. Let's face it, your mother and that old man are more useful in a fight than you are.

That's _sickening_.

If you trained, you could possibly be stronger than me. You're alive, when you should not exist. You're a half-Saiyan that survived.

The Saiyans used to be a great race. It's disgusting to see what we've become – three lucky survivors and a useless half-Saiyan bastard.

I expect you to be strong and to be a fighter not only because it's in your _blood_, but because I know it's in _you_. By merely _existing_, you prove that you are strong.

You claim that you have Saiyan pride, but if you did, you wouldn't bother nearly as much with books and studying. You admitted yourself that you are more scholar than fighter, but _any_ self-respecting Saiyan with _any_ pride for our race and heritage would be above all else, a fighter.

We had an equivalent of your Earthling scholars; did you think we didn't come up with any technology of our own? They were _scholars_, but like any Saiyan, above all else, they were _fighters_.

They were Saiyan _warriors_, with pride in their heritage.

You sicken me. You are something that should not exist. You are stronger than me because you shouldn't exist, but you do.

You have no pride in your Saiyan heritage. If you did, you would be above all else, a fighter. You would be a fighter to prove that you deserve this life you've been given, that you never should have had.

Any other Saiyan would _gladly_ rise to the challenge. But you – _you_ choose to blame all your faults and your weaknesses on others, and bury your nose in a book. You claim you are only half-Saiyan, as though that excuses you.

A half-Saiyan is _still_ a Saiyan, boy.

We are a proud and arrogant race. We aren't ashamed of what we are. The Saiyans are a great race, with no reason _not_ to be proud of what we are.

And yet, you manage to make me ashamed to be the prince of the Saiyans.

- Kuramastrass -


	7. Bulma to Vegeta

**Chapter seven is here! Woo!**

**I don't own DBZ. I wish.**

**Oh, just thought I would mention my biggest inspiration for this little fic. It's on my favorites list - Unread Letters by Miss Ani Mae. If you like this, go read it!**

**Um... well, here's another chapter. This is the last person really with anything to say to Vegeta. Sorta. I'm kinda lying, but only a little. Make what you will of that.**

**So, let's see what Bulma has to say to our Saiyan prince, shall we?**

**And then let's patiently await his highness's response. Hopefully you'll like it as much as the last... three times. And next time will definitely be the last time for Vegeta.**

**So, for your reading pleasure, here's chapter seven of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! Reviews make me happy, and if you make one person happy, you happify the whole world!**

Everyone needs love. Everyone needs someone or something to love, and everyone needs to be loved by someone else.

_Everyone_, Vegeta. Saiyans are not exempt from this.

And I feel sorry for you. You're always alone, and you seem to like it that way. You purposely isolate yourself.

But even _you_ need love.

You stay on this planet because the rest of your race is here. At least, I _think_ that's why you stay here. You have nothing else here to hold you back or tie you down; you could go anywhere.

Yet, you stay on Earth.

You stay on Earth for the companionship of Goku, Gohan, and Samara. But you stay away from them. You're almost always off by yourself, training in a cave somewhere. Honestly, you're as bad as Yamcha – living in the desert with a cat.

_All_ of you men are like that. Goku spends a lot of his time training, too. But at least _he_ comes home at least once a day – when he's hungry. He only disappears for a few hours; you vanish for weeks, or months.

I've learned a lot about the Saiyans since Samara came here. And I can't say that I'd ever want to be one. I won't deny that you have some pretty awesome technology. I can't. But to be shipped off to some strange, cold planet when you're only a few days old? To be expected to either _kill_ or _be_ killed _that_ young? That's _sick_! It's _insane_!

And where's the _love_ there?

God, I'd pick being named Bulma Briefs over _that_ any day. My dad might have absolutely _no_ taste in names, but at least I know he loves me.

What about you?

From what I hear from Samara, I gather that every Saiyan idolizes their father. That's not exactly _love_, but I guess it's the best I can expect from you guys. And her father was great. He spent time with her. He loved her.

What about you?

Her father's dead now, but she still has Goku and Gohan. They're one big, happy, Saiyan family.

Is that why you avoid them? Are you jealous that they have something you've never had?

I don't think your father loved you, Vegeta. I've never met him, and I've never heard you talk about him. All Samara would say when I asked one day was that you don't like him because he let Freiza take over. I don't blame you for that. That _creep_! The thought of him _still_ gives me the heebie-jeebies.

But I don't think he loved you. Why?

"I am the prince of the Saiyans!"

You looked up to your father, but he didn't love you. You can't accept the position of king because you can't accept the role of that man.

You resent him for not loving you.

From the whole sending-day-old-infants-off-to-another-planet thing, I want to say that Saiyans aren't _capable_ of love. But looking at Goku, Gohan, and Samara, I know that that isn't true. The three of them love each other so much. They make me jealous and hate being an only child.

But whenever I see them together, even though I'm jealous, I feel extremely lucky to be able to witness love like that. And every time, I thank God that Goku fell on his head when he was little. Never because I'm grateful he didn't kill us all; I always forget about that. I could _never_ imagine my Goku doing that, even now that I know he's one of you.

No, I always thank God he fell on his head because if he _hadn't_, I never would have met him, and then I'd never be able to see love like this.

He lost his Saiyan instinct when he hit his head. You might want to argue that that's why he can love. But _Samara's_ capable of love too; she was raised the Saiyan way.

We're _all_ capable of love – every single creature. It's what holds us all together. We _all_ need love. Even you.

Even the prince of the Saiyans.

- Kuramastrass -


	8. Vegeta to Bulma

**Chapter eight, yeah!**

**I don't own DBZ!**

**So, this is Vegeta's last chapter. Yeah. But there's gonna be one more chapter, anyway.**

**And you know what really pisses me off? When people don't read my author's notes. But that's another story...**

**So, anyway, I hope this chapter's good. Enjoy chapter eight of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! Review, please?**

My father _didn't _love me.

Saiyan males aren't normally capable of love toward their offspring. Kakkarot and his father _both_ are special cases. Our females are the opposite, incredibly attached to children of any sort – Saiyan, half-Saiyan, or non-Saiyan; our birthing is unpleasant and difficult. Many females choose not to have any children of their own.

There weren't many female Saiyan warriors. Samara can smother her instincts and handle her emotions better than most. Our females are rather sentimental creatures, and are extremely dangerous when angered or agitated in any way. She's capable of turning her emotions almost completely off; she's cruel and calculating in a fight.

But she still refuses to kill anything that even _remotely_ resembles a child.

Kakkarot is capable of love not only because he fell on his head. He learned to love from his environment. You Earthlings place such a large emphasis on love. You think it's _so_ important; woman, notice: your strongest fighters are a Saiyan, his half-Saiyan child, a Namekian, and several Earthlings without much in the way of love.

You must think it's a cruel, unending cycle. Saiyan children idolize their fathers, who ignore them. Saiyan females adore children, but are ignored, even by their own. You say Samara told you that I don't like my father because he allowed Freiza to take over. No doubt she felt that it wasn't her place to tell you he _sold_ me to the bastard as well.

But while Saiyan males aren't able to love their children, they _may_ love their mate.

It's not uncommon for Saiyan females to love their mates; nearly all of them do. It's rarer for the males to love their partners. Rare, but not unheard of. Her father was undoubtedly one of them, as is Kakkarot.

You think that I stay on Earth to be near the other members of my race. You're correct. Being the prince of the Saiyans has no real meaning without other Saiyans around. You also think that I avoid them because I'm jealous that they have something I've never had.

You're partly right.

I never had a family that loved me. My mother died during my birth, and my father sold me to Freiza. Kakkarot loves his child, and so does Samara; it's almost _sickening_, to see that much love coming from a group of Saiyans.

But I also avoid them because I can't stand to not be included.

Her lack of interest never bothered me before. It bothers me now because I see her giving her love to someone else. She was always the fighter, always first and foremost a Saiyan warrior, not a Saiyan female.

She showed no interest in Nappa _or_ in me, and Raditz was her brother. She loved him, but she didn't love him _nearly_ as much as she does Kakkarot. He reminds her more of their father than Raditz did.

She had only two choices – Nappa, and me. She couldn't afford to be choosy. But the Saiyan in her makes her arrogant and vain – she's too good for either of us.

As much as I hate to admit it, I agree with you, woman. Everyone needs love. Everyone needs someone to love and someone to love them. Everyone, even _me_, the prince of the Saiyans. Even _I _have someone that I love.

But she doesn't love me.

- Kuramastrass -


	9. Samara to Vegeta Part 2

**So... here's the last chapter. I actually feel kinda... sad.**

**I don't own DBZ. I only own Samara.**

**And, you know, if you liked it, put me on author alert! I have some more DBZ fics. coming soon. Promise.**

**Well... here's the last chapter. I don't think it needs a Vegeta chapter, and stands by itself. But, if you think I should do something else like this - like with Goku or something - or if I should do some more people to Vegeta, let me know. Though I don't know what anyone else would have to say to the Saiyan prince.**

**Anyhows, enough of me talking! No one likes my author's notes anyway... So enjoy the ninth and final chapter of "I am the Prince of the Saiyans"! Review! Thanks much.**

You're right, Vegeta. I never got over the death of my father.

I looked up to him, like any other Saiyan child. I absolutely _adored_ my father, the Saiyan Bardock. He was my best friend. I loved him, and he loved me.

So I know what it means to love.

I had the chance to go with him. Both of us were left for dead. We made it back to our planet. We met there. I begged him to come with me. We could escape and survive together.

He said no, that he had to at least _try_ to do something. He told me to go. He wanted me to live. Then he ran off.

I never saw him again.

Every day, I remember that. And every day, I hate myself for not going with him. I know that even if I _had_ gone, Freiza still would have destroyed us. I wouldn't have changed the outcome. I wouldn't have been able to stop him. But the two of us should have died together.

At least his death wasn't in vain. Kakkarot was deployed only because of Father's stalling Freiza.

You've noticed that I compare my brother to him often. Every time he does something to remind me of our father, I feel like smiling. My heart heals a tiny bit.

I feel like living again.

That was why I always thought you weren't over the death of your father, Vegeta. I assumed that we see the world in the same way because we're both full-blood Saiyans. We're both survivors.

I was wrong about that. But I think I finally understand.

You hate your father, who first allowed Freiza to enslave us, and then sold you to him. You must have been crushed; you looked up to him, and he failed you.

You called yourself the prince of the Saiyans because you don't want to inherit that legacy. Let me assure you, Vegeta. You aren't weak.

You called yourself the prince of the Saiyans to defy Freiza.

You killed Nappa because he was an embarrassment. He was an impulsive idiot, a disgrace. You couldn't stand the thought of him tainting the reputation of the Saiyans any longer.

You hate our race for what it's become. We were a great race – now, we are a handful of lucky survivors.

You hate the Saiyans for what we've become, but you're still proud to be one. After all, pride and arrogance come to us Saiyans as naturally as breathing.

You're proud to be a part of our royalty. By remaining forever as the prince of the Saiyans, you keep your status without inheriting your father's legacy.

You train constantly. You also can't stand the thought that _anyone_ – especially my brother – is stronger than you. He has no Saiyan instincts other than our pride and our arrogance, and never received proper training. But you need to remember that you spared us that day by killing Nappa.

You mock my nephew, Gohan, the half-child, for not being strong enough. You argue that everything should come naturally to him, as he's part Saiyan. But you know that he was never cut out to be a fighter. His mother saw to that. But you still expect him to be a fighter because he's a Saiyan. Because you're proud to be a Saiyan.

You say that you're the king of nothing. You say that the Saiyans are doomed; we are a dying race.

The Saiyans will _never_ die, Vegeta. We may stop existing as our own separate race, but we won't die. You know Saiyans are stubborn creatures. We will integrate our race with the Earthlings. We will continue on. And we will always be fighters.

This isn't the end of us, Vegeta. It's a new beginning.

Both of us know about new beginnings. We had to begin again after Freiza destroyed our planet. We've watched each other grow up, since we were both still young when that monster killed our kinsmen.

And ever since I've known you, you've called yourself the prince of the Saiyans.

"I am the prince of the Saiyans!"

You will _always_ be the prince of the Saiyans. You are the prince because you aren't weak like your father was. You are the prince to defy Freiza. You are the prince because you are proud, but you hate what we've become – a handful of survivors.

But the three of us survived for a _reason_, Vegeta.

I continue to live because my father died. Each day, I miss him. I _adored_ him. He was my best friend. I loved him, and he loved me. That's why he died for me.

So I know what it means to love.

And I love you, my prince of the Saiyans.

- Kuramastrass -


End file.
